


hitting on aliens

by unreliableKamikaze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreliableKamikaze/pseuds/unreliableKamikaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hitting on aliens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freinne/gifts).



> I'm terribly sorry, from the requests it sounded like you wanted a fic. And I did write fic, or try to. But then I didn't go through with it. Instead here's a picture. I hope I did your request justice.  
> A big thank you to the Ladystuck mods, especially Ink, for helping me out when I had no idea what I was doing.


End file.
